Usuario:Mr. Manzana/Jefe de Estado
Jefe de Estado es el título dado al Head of State/Government de la Alianza para restaurar la República, la Alianza de Planetas Libres, la Nueva República, y la Alianza Galáctica (though the duties of the position varied by each governmental change). Debido a la controvertida historia y legado del Emperador Palpatine, la Nueva República no reestableció el título de Canciller Supremo. Poderes y habilidades Nueva República Officially, the Chief of State was the President of the Senate and civilian Commander-in-Chief of the Alliance Military (later the New Republic Defense Force). The position was referred to by a number of titles: "President" by the media, "Chief of State" by government offices, and multiple variations based on translations from Basic. When addressing the Chief of State, they were usually referred to as Chief, as in Chief Fey'lya. The Chief acted as Chief Councilor of the New Republic Provisional Council. A Chief of State was elected by a "fifty percent plus one" majority vote of the New Republic Senate. If the Chief of state was incapacitated, incommunicado, or dead, the chairman of the Ministry Council selected an acting Chief of State from among the following: any former Chief of State, the current Minister of State, or any former Minister of State. This person would then act as an interim Chief of State until the proper Chief of State returned or the Senate could elect a new Chief of State. The Chief of State could be recalled by a majority vote of the Senate on presentation of a petition of no-confidence by a majority of the Ruling Council or Inner Council, or by a quarter of the members of the Senate. The election of a Chief of State could be blocked by the Ruling Council on a unanimous vote. In practice, the power of the Ruling Council to void an election and initiate the recall of a sitting Chief of State meant any candidate proposed by or approved by the Ruling Council was likely to be elected by the Senate. The Ruling Council consisted of the chairbeings of the six Senate councils and the President of the Senate (the Chief of State). The Chief of State had the power to select any member of the Ruling Council to conduct the business of the Senate in their absence from that body. A diferencia de la República Galáctica, los Jefes de Estado de la Nueva República no se les aplicó límites a su mandato: Mon Mothma sirvió catorce años y Leia Organa Solo doce. Alianza Galáctica Bajo la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, la relación del Jefe de Estado con el Senado de la Alianza Galáctica was distanced in an attempt to create a better system of checks and balances within the government than had existed under the New Republic. The Senate's previous authority to run the government bureaucracy was removed and the Chief was given sole authority to run the day to day affairs through the Office of the Chief of State. This included the Galactic Alliance Defense Force, New Jedi Order, and other civilian agencies. At the start of the Galactic Alliance, the Chief of Staff was assisted in governing by the High Council which was composed of both non-Jedi and Jedi members. However, after the Swarm War, the Jedi removed themselves and the High Council was disbanded. In its stead, the Chief of State was advised by the Advisory Council though it served as an advisory council not a governing council. Bajo la Alianza Galáctica, el término "Presidente" was no longer used and instead the title "Chief" of "Chief of State" was the only title applied. The Chief of State remained the civilian Commander-in-Chief, however, the day to day affairs were left mostly to the Supreme Commander. The Chief of State was also provided with security and bodyguard services by the Coruscant Security Force. Though Cal Omas was elected according to New Republic law by the New Republic Senate and the Chief of State remained an elected position, the Galactic Alliance failed to have a proper election for some time after that. La Alianza, como la Nueva República, no dio términos de límite. El primer jefe, Cal Omas sirvió durante sin ninguna elección en ese momento. He was removed from office in the Solo-Niathal coup which split the position of the Chief of State into two positions though this was claimed as temporary till elections could be organized. During the time of the joint Chiefs of State, both positions shared equal authority although they took direct control of the military due to the ongoing Second Galactic Civil War. After the end of the war, Natasi Daala was elected unanimously as Chief of State though it was the result of a deal between the Galactic Alliance military, the Jedi Order, and the Council of Moffs. Although Daala's time as Chief of State lasted only three years, her actions had severe consequences that saw the office all but dismantled. The combination of her draconian leadership and controversial actions against the Jedi Order resulted in two separate coup d'états—one led by the Jedi Council and the other by members of the Alliance Senate—that led to Daala's arrest and removal from power. In the wake of Daala's fall from grace, her authoritarian use of power had severely damaged the confidence invested in the office of Chief of State. Unwilling to pass leadership of the Galactic Alliance to any single individual, a compromise was formed between the Jedi and the Senate.Conviction The position of Chief of State would be indefinitely suspended and its constitutional authority would be redirected to the newly-formed Triumvirate, composed of Jedi Grand Master Saba Sebatyne, Senator Haydnat Treen and General Merratt Jaxton. To ensure that no single individual could possess direct control over the Armed Forces or the Intelligence Service, a two-thirds majority vote was required within the Triumvirate in order to make executive decisions. General Jaxton was later replaced as Triumvir by Wynn Dorvan, Natasi Daala's former Chief of Staff. Later the Triumvirate ended when all Jedi, also Master Sebatyne, withdrew from the GA; so the Senate elected a temporary Chief of State, first Padnel Ovin, and after his death Rokari Kem, possessed by Abeloth.Ascension By 130 ABY, the Triumvirate was reinstated without a Jedi as a Triumvir. List of Chiefs of State Alianza Rebelde *Mon Mothma (2 ABY–4 DBY) Alianza de Planetas Libres *Mon Mothma (4 DBY) Nueva República *Mon Mothma (4 DBY–11 DBY) *Leia Organa Solo (11—17 DBY) *Mon Mothma (17 DBY) (interina) *Leia Organa Solo (17—18 DBY) *Ponc Gavrisom (18—21 DBY) *Leia Organa Solo (21—23 DBY) *Borsk Fey'lya (23—27 DBY) *Pwoe (27 DBY) (autodeclarado; nunca conocido oficialmente) *Cal Omas (27—28 DBY) *Cal Omas (28—40 DBY)Force Heretic I: RemnantSacrifice *Duumvirate (40 DBY—41 DBY)Sacrifice **Cha Niathal **Darth Caedus *Darth Caedus (41 DBY)Revelation *Cha Niathal (41 DBY) *Natasi Daala (41 DBY—44 DBY)InvincibleConviction *Primer Triumvirate (44 DBY) **Saba Sebatyne **Haydnat Treen **Merratt Jaxton *Second Triumvirate (44 DBY)Ascension **Saba Sebatyne **Haydnat Treen **Wynn Dorvan *Padnel Ovin (44 DBY) *Abeloth (44 DBY) *Wynn Dorvan (44 DBY—) *Third Triumvirate (—130 DBY)Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies **Gial Gahan **Nu Toreena **Bail Antilles *Gar Stazi (130 DBY—138 DBY) Star Wars Legacy 36: Renegade *Galactic Federation Triumvirate (138 ABY—)Star Wars: Legacy—War 6''It is unknown at this time if the Galactic Federation Triumvirate is a replacement for the Chief of State or if Gar Stazi as the GA Chief of State is a member of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate **Gar Stazi **Marasiah Fel **K'Kruhk Elecciones *New Republic Presidential election, 11 DBY *New Republic Presidential election, 23 DBY *New Republic Presidential election, 28 DBY *Solo-Niathal coup *Plan Delta Apariciones *Tales from the New Republic'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''The Other'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' }} Sources *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Notes and references